


Cause you’re everywhere to me.

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on February 14, 2017.The original summary is below:"Happy #KastleValentine Week!Well here it is, the inevitable fic that would come from this picture.Enjoy!"





	Cause you’re everywhere to me.

Karen hissed as she sat at the last open chair in Bryant Park. The winter winds raged against the shoppers, leaving every surface freezing to the touch. She thought to herself how the pencil skirts should really be packed away under her bed by now but with her new job going full speed ahead free time was precious. And non existent if she was honest with herself. This must’ve been the first Saturday she had off in months.

It was Foggy’s idea to come here. She may not have been a New Yorker all her life but she knew to avoid midtown at all costs during the holidays. And as a bustling mom with her two kids brushed passed her, knocking her bag off the back of her chair, Karen was reminded why. She picked up her purse off the ground, deciding she was better off walking. At least she could get warm from the shops’ space heaters.

She had only been here one other time but the shops were pretty much the same. It was trinket city and food trucks galore. She wandered into one of the several watch necklace shops, taking in the vast assortment. She’d seen the stores in other parts of the city, apparently an antique gold necklace being able to tell time was high in demand. They all ranged from the delicate to the vintage to _Why would anyone want Spongebob’s face staring at them constantly?_

And that’s when she saw it. Next to Mr. Squarepants was a skull. To a tourist it would be just a skull, a cash in on the goth/pretty trend. But it was the design of the skull that caught Karen off guard. It was distinct, angled eyes and long teeth. She held the small pendant in her hand, a laugh threatening to erupt from her chest.

She hadn’t been able to escape that symbol for weeks now and here it was, being sold to the oblivious. No rest for the wicked apparently. She looked at the rest of them, to see if there was a Daredevil one or an Avenger’s face nearby. No luck. She let go of the necklace, about to walk away to try find Foggy.

She couldn’t resist though. She turned around and snapped a picture of it. Hopefully Frank would get a kick out of it when she met up with him in Brooklyn tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The photo in question is linked below:
> 
> https://goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com/post/155168975258/spotted-in-bryant-park-i-just-might-have-to


End file.
